My Sin is Greed
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: After their loss to Rakuzan, Takao wanders off to be alone when he meets Reo Mibuchi in the bathroom, and things get...Heated. NSFW/PWP AGAIN CAUSE I LIKE WRITING SMUT OKAY? OKAY. Reo Mibuchi x Kazunari Takao, light MidoTaka, MidoAka and MiyaHaya, ties with An Unlikely Deal discretely The MibuTaka/ReoKazu ship has sailed bitches! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1 My Sin is Greed

Losing after you've tried so hard to win,done everything you can and did even better than your best...It truly is frustrating. Shin-Chan really had it right when he said that last bit to Takao. That didn't stop their tears though. If anything, it made the tears harder to stop.  
He still had so much work to do, and now with the year ending their Senpai's would all be gone...It would be a new team to get used to and work with. It would be hard, but next time, they would win. Takao would make sure of it, he'll become even better and fight harder.  
Unyielding Tenacity at its finest.

Takao still needed some time to himself before he left, so he slipped out of their locker room and wandered the halls of the stadium silently, hands in his pockets and head down. He passed a lot of people, some were from other schools and a few tried to talk to him. As if they were just a ghost he hadn't heard nor seen, he walked by them and they seemed to get the message. He wasn't in the mood for chatting right now.  
Eventually, he came across a bathroom and slipped inside silently. Absentmindedly, he was aware of someone at the urinal but it didn't register in his head who it was as he pushed open the door to the stall he was in and did his business.

Coming out, Takao sighed through his nose and pushed up his sleeves and washed his hands beside the tall figure that had been there before. He didn't notice him smirk as Takao dried his hands off, he didn't notice him come up behind him as Takao left, drying his own hands. He didn't notice him toss the paper towel into the trash can perfectly until a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him into the back stall, causing the Point Guard to let out a loud yelp before he started cursing and pulling against the sadly stronger body.  
When his back hit the wall the breath was knocked out of him. While he took a moment to breath properly he heard the lock on the stall click and looked up as that familiar Shooting Guard stood in front of him, arms planted on either side of his head. "Hey, remember me?" Reo Mibuchi purred, his deep emerald eyes locked with Takao's wide silvery-blue hues. "What the fuck are you doing?" Takao hissed his reply back, words laced with strong venom as he recalled the last time he saw this man. He forced Takao into fouling him and still made a damn 3 pointer-that pissed him off as much as it surprised him.  
"What's wrong? Your eyes are bloodshot." Reo teased mercilessly, Takao growling back lowly before shoving him, causing the taller man taking a few steps back, his smirk not vanishing from his lips. "You piss me off..." He moved to walk past him and leave, but Reo grabbed his shirt's collar and pushed him back against the wall, pressing his lips against the smaller boy's lips firmly, eliciting a muffled cry from Takao before he tried to push him off-but apparently he had let him do it before because now, he wasn't budging in the least.  
When he did pull back, Takao rasped for air, face flushed as Reo shoved his knee between Takao's legs, licking his oddly soft lips. "Does Midorima kiss you like that?" He asked coolly, running a hand through the shorter male's hair. "W-what?" He spluttered, his jaw dropping rather embarrassingly. "Does he kiss you like that? Does he hold you at night and make sweet love to you?" He repeated, teasing him further with a slight purr from his voice. "T-the hell!? What are you talking about Shin-Chan and I are just-"He was cut off when Reo pressed his hand to Takao's mouth, silencing him swiftly. "I've seen how you look at him. You have a pet name for him, you can't hide your feelings that easily." He pulled his hand back, and Takao growled before looking away from the emerald eyed beauty. "We're just teammates, get your head out of the gutter Pretty Boy..." If anything, Reo looked more amused by his insult. "So it's unrequited? How sad." He drawled, Takao bit his lip before he slammed his fist into Reo's muscular chest, but it was half-hearted because the more he thought about it, the more it hurt as he recalled back to the times he almost confessed to his Shin-Chan-only to chicken out because part of him knew there was no chance he'd return his strong feelings. "Shut the fuck up..." He muttered, hands clenching the Rakuzan members shirt so tight his knuckles turned white.  
"Did it hurt more to see your Shin-Chan looking at my Sei-Chan?" Takao tensed up suddenly, because yes he did see how Midorima looked at Akashi and it enraged him inside because Akashi destroyed Shin-Chan inside when he stopped pass Takao sent him, and after that he never touched the ball again...There was no way someone that cold could return his feelings, and Takao couldn't understand how the Shooting Guard could have such feelings for someone like that in the first place..."Can't you shut up?" He muttered quietly, eyes sliding shut as Reo tilted his head up. "Perhaps we could help each other, since our loves love one another." At his surprised expression, Reo smiled, but it looked almost bitter to Takao. Before Takao could reply, Reo brought him into another searing kiss, that for some reason made his knees weak.  
Weakly pushing against his shoulders, Takao felt a wet appendage against his lips before it shoved into his mouth unceremoniously and began toying with his own tongue. He was going to bite Reo's, but a strangled moan wrenched from his throat when he felt his hand grip his half hard clothed cock. "Mmfgh!" Eyes wide and face flushed beat red, Takao reached down to stop him but the callused hand that was on his shirt grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall above them.  
His legs felt like jelly. He was pretty sure he was hanging by Reo's hand and against the knee between his legs more than anything. It had...been a while since he touched himself, he was sensitive to say the least. A little panic lit his eyes when he heard his zipper pull down and started to get some fight back. Squirming and bucking to get him off though, only made him rub against his arousal more and push closer to his larger body.  
Feeling skin on skin made him moan louder than he wanted to against those tantalizing lips, but soon they parted right when he needed to breathe most of all. "H-Haah! S-Stop...!" He rasped as Reo smiled. "But you're so hard..." He pushed Takao's pants down his knees and gripped his hard flesh firmly. "Nngh!" He whimpered, a few tears leaking from his eyes as they were licked up by a hot tongue. "Remember, we're in public."  
He released Takao's wrist, but before he could do anything Reo was down on his knees and the Point Guard found his cock sliding down in a warm, wet throat. "A-ahh!" His hands gripped the other's silky raven hair tightly, but Reo didn't seem to care as he started bobbing his head along his hot shaft without a single problem. "M-Mibuchi, s-stop!" He begged, toes curled in his sneakers before he let out a strangled cry when Reo pulled back to the head and swirled his tongue over the slit while sucking hard. "N-Not...there..." He whined lewdly, and Reo took that as a signal for more so he repeated his actions and moaned softly at the taste of precum that came from the slit. "Mmn~" Those lustful emerald hues stared up into glossy silvery-blue as he took him down his throat entirely, causing Takao to practically sob from the pleasure. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and bit into it, trying to stay silent as he worked his tongue against the throbbing shaft, and nearly lost it all from the rough squeeze Reo gave his balls. "F-Fuck...~" He moaned out against his sleeve, and Reo smirked because he was giving in to the pleasure finally.  
Gripping his hair tightly, he started thrusting into his mouth wildly as orgasm came closer and closer, letting out moan after moan into his sleeve before suddenly, he stopped. Takao whined before he heard a click and froze, eyes going wide because someone was there.  
"Ya damn brat, fuck off!" Oh God, it was Miyaji-Senpai. "Come on! I just wanna play with you again!" And that was that one blonde from Rakuzan-Hayama something. Looking down, Takao tensed up when he saw the mischievous glint in Reo's eyes, and then he knew that he didn't care if they were caught or not. Takao shook his head violently, hoping Reo wouldn't start up again but as soon as he did he bit down on his sleeve as hard as possible to avoid making a sound.  
He bobbed his head up and down faster, sucking hard and massaging his sack-it was driving him insane. But still, he couldn't stop listening to Miyaji and Kotaro bickering by the sinks. He couldn't focus enough though. It was all a blur to him right now. Muffled bickering, then silence, and he thought they were gone and was close to screaming when Reo swallowed around his cock causing one tight restriction around his aching flesh, and then there was a loud curse from his Senpai before the door slammed open and shut twice.  
Pulling his arm away from his mouth, he let out a loud scream, surprisingly, of the man sucking him off like a pro's name before bucking his hips forward and cumming hard down the Shooting Guard's throat. Reo drank it down eagerly, not spilling a drop of it even as he pulled away from his flaccid member and licked it clean. Takao nearly fell, but Reo grabbed his waist and held him up against his chest. Looking up at him with a rather dazed expression, he didn't fight him as the other pulled his pants back up and slipped something in his pocket. Grabbing his arm and holding it out, Reo dipped him back a little and kissed him deeply, Takao letting out a muffled moan as Reo's cum-flavored tongue invaded his mouth and played with his own.

This time, he returned it, and gripped his hand tightly.

When he pulled away from his lips, Takao softly gasped for air before Reo leaned him against the wall and pulled away entirely. "If you want more, go there next Saturday~ I hope to see you soon, Kazunari-Kun." Reo purred with a seductive lick of those skilled lips and left Takao there to slowly fall down on his knees, and stare at the stall door silently. Pulling the note from his pocket, he unwrapped it and stared at the address silently before tucking it away again and standing up.  
He left, wondering why he was thinking about going there.

(This kind of ties in with An Unlikely Deal, but I'll leave that for the possible sequel to that~ ouo This will probably have a sequel to it if it gets popular and people actually friggin review-I swear to God this fandom is weird xD  
I got the idea of the pairing from a picture I saw on google when I was looking at Hayama/Miyaji pictures, poor Takao looked like he was being molested so I made him molest him-Some of those Texts From a Gay Basketball Player helped me decide how to do this too =w= You should look those up its fucking hilarious~  
I give credit to my friend Rukimii for proof reading this since I don't have any Beta people and I am not good at reading my own work for anything more than spell check xD Sometimes- Hope ya liked this crack pairing smut shot of mine~)


	2. Chapter 2 My Sin is Lust

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Takao really hated the train ride to Kyoto, for one thing it was dreadfully long even with his headphones to keep him busy, another thing was how damn crowded it was. Maybe he was just being a Tsundere like Shin-Chan because he was giving into Mibuchi regardless of how many reasons he could think of NOT to /Yet here he was, stepping off the train and checking the map on his phone before he started walking to the address Mibuchi had given /As he walked down the streets, he noticed that even though it was like any other part of Japan during the winter, it just seemed so much more...beautiful. Maybe it was just because it was filled with a bunch of rich people, they spent more money on decorating than what they actually needed. It made him feel...out of place. All he wore was blue jeans, a white T-Shirt with his favorite band OLDCODEX on it, his thick winter coat and a set of thick headphones over his /Honestly, part of him had his mind set on the previous events during the Winter Cup. Rakuzan's defeat and Seirin's victory...br /Mibuchi had been crying, out of frustration, just like Takao had been. They didn't see each other after the game, and Takao hesitated in coming today because he was worried maybe Mibuchi wouldn't want him to come so soon when his wounds weren't healed yet, so to speak./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And yet he still found himself on that street and in front of that... /God damn it he felt out of place, here he was in front of a 3-story manor and he was in the least classy clothes he had. Staring up at the perfectly white mansion, Takao gulped loudly before he pulled down his head phones and made his way up to the gate surrounding it. Staring at the speaker, he sighed and pushed the button quickly. There was a loud buzzing before an elderly man's voice spoke up. "Mibuchi residence, how may I help you?" Takao paused before he spoke up. "Um, I am a friend of Reo Mibuchi from school...He asked me to stop by today," cursing quietly he quickly added in his name. "I am Kazunari Takao." There was silence on the other side before the old man's voice spoke again. "Oh yes the Young Master has been expecting you, I will open the gate." Takao silently nodded, and figured there were probably cameras that could see him somewhere. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and waited until the gate opened up on its own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He walked in slowly, looking around at the perfectly cut green grass and wondered how they kept it so green during the end of winter-maybe they sprayed it green? Damn rich people... Stopping at the door, Takao looked up at the huge oak wood double doors before reaching out to knock, only for an elderly man with grey hair in a typically butler uniform to open it up before he could touch it. "Takao-Dono, please come in the Young Master is in his private chambers." He took a step to the side and bowed, and Takao had to wonder how old he was to call a bedroom Private Chambers or maybe that was just how butlers did it in general? Not like Takao would ever know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""R-right..." He stuttered, cursing himself for it silently before he stepped in and removed his shoes by the door, alongside only one pair of shoes. Mibuchi was the only one here maybe? Strange, it's Saturday... Pulling on the house slippers, Takao followed the butler up the east side of the two winding staircases to the third floor, and was thankful all that basketball and driving the cart around made his legs strong. But damn, that old man was impressive he didn't falter once during their walk upstairs. "So...is Mibuchi the only one here right now?" He asked curiously while admiring the paintings on the wall-they looked French, but the whole place was decorated to resemble something European. Reo always seemed like the type to hail from France, or London for that matter. "Yes, his parents are away on business in France." So France it was. "Oh, alright." Was all he said in reply as they walked down the hall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Soon they came to a halt in front of another finely crafted oak wood door, and the butler knocked gently. "Reo-Dono your friend Takao-Dono has arrived." Takao paused, and realized he never got his name. "Um, what's your name?" He looked at the elderly gentlemen, and got a surprised expression before a gentle smile slipped on his face. "Yamato Usaka," smiling back at him, Takao looked at the door as it was opened, and tried not to blush at how...handsome Reo looked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Wearing simple black slacks and a white button up shirt that was left a little open to give Takao a teasing view of some of his soft ivory skin. Smiling, Takao noticed a mischievous glint in his dark emerald hues when he saw Takao. "Thank you Usaka-Kun, Kazunari-Kun and shouldn't need anything but I will call you if we do." The butler bowed before he left silently, and Takao let out a quiet yelped as he was pulled inside when Reo grew annoyed by Takao just standing there like a damn statue. "Start struck, Kazunari-Kun?" Reo purred in his ear as he shut the door, causing a shudder to go down the Point Guard's spine but Takao worked through it and quickly stepped away from Reo, taking a look around the room quickly. King sized bed with sky blue silk sheets and so many fluffy pillows...a desk and a bookshelf beside it, both larger than his own back home and of course, a basketball lying by the balcony doorway. From the lack of a dresser, Takao guessed his closet was one of the two doors in his large room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Takao then noticed some photos sitting on top of the bookshelf, and guessed some of them were his family but he could also tell some were from basketball since he was wearing the Rakuzan's jersey. As expected he was a regular since he was a first year, but the most recent photo was of him with his current team. Akashi was in front, arms crossed face serious and his jersey tossed over his shoulders, in the back were Reo and Nebuya. The giant ape was flexing his muscles while Reo was merely smiling kindly at the camera, in front of him was Kotaro who had stars in his eyes just like when they first played the team. Mayuzumi was off to the side, looking at the camera with a blank expression hidden mostly by his pale hair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There's no star here, so I'd say no." Takao drawled, crossing his arms cross his lean chest. Reo pouted softly, before he took a seat on his fluffy bed. "You know, you're more of a Tsundere than Midorima-Kun is...Maybe you just need to get used to me some~?" He mused questioningly, but Takao didn't answer right /He stared down at the ground silently, arms crossed over his chest and Mibuchi sighed at his furrowed brows. "Honestly, at least take off your jacket." Takao jumped a little, startled by Reo suddenly appearing behind him and pulling his jacket down his arms. Forced to uncross his arms, Takao realized it was more like he wasn't paying attention than Reo just popping up out of nowhere as he completely pulled his jacket off. "What were you listening to?" He nodded to his headphones before tossing his jacket over his desk chair. "Oh...OLDCODEX..." He blinked, giving a shrug before Reo smiled. "I quite like them too." He chuckled at his rather surprised expression before cupping the younger man's cheek softly. "Did you think because I am rich I won't have anything in common with you?" Takao gaped, and Reo took this chance to press his lips against the Point Guards and slide in his warm, wet /Takao let out a muffled sound as he was suddenly kissed, eyes going wide before he slowly relaxed into it. When Reo noticed this, he laid his hands on his hips and walked him backwards to the bed. Takao didn't notice what was happening until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell with a gasp, lips parting for only a moment as he landed on his back and Reo took a moment to crawl over him before resuming the passionate kiss. "W-wait...!" He mumbled against his lips with his hands gripping his shirt tightly but not quite pushing him away, and Reo did pull back only to move on to his neck, kissing and licking it temptingly. "Why? You enjoy it..." He whispered huskily against his ear, giving it a teasing nip before letting his tongue trail down his neck. Tilting his head back, Takao let out a soft moan. "I-I want to know why..." He managed to get out, and let out a relieved sigh when Reo ceased his teasing licks and /"...Because we both want what we can't have, so why not take what we can have? Or perhaps, I was just being Greedy..." He sat up over Takao, looking down at the younger man with oddly...sad green eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""...You are greedy..." Opening his mouth to speak, Reo found himself surprised as Takao suddenly reached up and pulled him down into another deep kiss, eyes closed. Feeling strangely happy, Reo returned the kiss fervently, a hand threading in short raven hair as another moved down his body to hold his waist firmly. "Mnn...~" Pressing their hips together, Reo relished in the feeling of Takao eagerly grinding back against the larger male's growing erection. Moaning lowly, Reo reached around and gave Takao's firm ass a tight squeeze eliciting a lewd moan from his soft lips. "Ah~" Reo pulled from the kiss and panted softly as he looked over his flushed face and smirked before pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it away swiftly. "Oh my..." He looked over Takao's muscled but slender torso appreciatively, earning a deep blush from the younger of the two. "Neh...You just gonna stare all night or touch me?" Takao purred out seductively, eyes half lidded and clearly /His little Hawk was going to kill him, and he'd die happy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kissing his sinful lips deeply, he then moved down his neck to his chest where he licked over a perky nipple, eliciting a whine like moan from Takao and causing his back to arch into his mouth. Encouraged on, Reo gently nipped the hardened bud before sucking on it hard, his callused fingers rubbing the other and causing the short haired boy to writhe under his touch. Pulling from his nipple, Reo rubbed them both with his thumbs, pinching now and then causing a lovely high pitched cry to escape his lips. "Hmm, I have lube for your ass but I almost want to see how you'd react to my tongue in your ass...~" He mused to himself as he pulled Takao's jeans off swiftly, the Shutoku Point Guard flushing deeply. "I-I don't want to wait that long..." He spluttered, gasping when Reo palmed his erection. "S-Shit, take your clothes off..." He sat up and began helping him undress haphazardly, pushing his dress shirt off his shoulders and letting Reo shrug it off himself before clumsily opening his pants. Reo pushed them down himself and tossed them away before pulling Takao into a deep, fervent /Moaning softly, Reo pushed Takao's underwear down and soon after disposing of them he got rid of his own with a swift and skilled throw that made them hit the small, but growing pile of clothes. Pulling back, Reo cut the string of saliva connecting their tongues with his finger and gave a deep chuckle. "Hands and knees, I need to prepare you~" Flustered but needy, Takao looked down at his rather impressive girth and rolled over onto his chest and then got back up on his hands and knees, biting his lip with a shiver as he felt eyes on his tight little ass. Reo took a moment to look over Takao's slender but firm body, licking his lips slowly but he soon got up and grabbed something from his nightstand drawer. Takao watched him with glossy silvery-blue hues and bit his lip when he noticed the small clear bottle with the blue liquid inside in his hand. "I promise it will feel good...Is this your first time?" Reo questioned softly as he squirted some of the cold liquid on his hand and lathered it on his fingers. "Y-Yeah...Sort of..." He'd touched himself there before, never more than two fingers, when he was getting himself off thinking of Shin-Chan fucking him senseless. It burned, but it wasn't all that bad, but he usually did it in the shower so his only lube was water./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suddenly he paused, because a sense of guilt was starting to creep up on him. He was about to have sex with Reo Mibuchi, one of the Uncrowned King's that destroyed them during the Winter Cup...And not the man he loved, his Shin-Chan...br /Seemingly sensing his sudden hesitation, Reo stopped and looked at his face with a small frown. "Why are you making that face? Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already." Takao froze at the familiar words, because Reo had said something similar to that during the game. When he stopped Takao's shot. "Are you feeling guilty for being with me? You're just doing what makes you happy, you've done so much for Midorima, why not do something for yourself for once?" Reo asked casually, watching the back of his head with intense emerald /And that really got Takao, because he was right. Everything he did was for Midorima, he supported him since they joined the basketball club and hell-he even drove him around on that damn cart just about every day twice a day in the least! Even though they did play rock paper scissors for it each time...He just so happened to lose each time...br /"...Why'd you stop?" He mumbled, closing his eyes slowly and not seeing the smile that slipped onto Reo's face. "My apologies..." Using his clean hand, Reo pulled one of his soft cheeks away from his virgin entrance and groaned softly at how tight it looked. Slowly, Reo rubbed the puckered hole and spread some lube on before delving his index finger in, causing a low moan to slip from the younger man's soft lips. "A-ah..." He moaned, head tilting back as he pushed in slowly, deeper than Takao had ever reached before with his own fingers. As expected, the stretch burned but it was pleasant to the Point Guard and soon he was moaning as Reo thrust in the slick finger. He hardly noticed when two were inside him, but at the third he let out a yelp when the burn was searing and his muscles clamped down on the intrusions. "Shh...You must relax or it will hurt more..." Reo whispered before pressing a kiss to his head gently, Takao giving a soft whimper in reply but was oddly soothed by his softened voice. "Breathe...Slowly..." Reo instructed and Takao obeyed, taking in a deep breath before letting it go. Slowly, he relaxed his lithe body and Reo slightly moved his stilled fingers, eliciting a low moan from him. "That's better..." Reo mumbled when he noticed the muscles were loosening much easier for him now. "Just a bit more and I'll make you feel so good Kazunari..." Reo purred in his ear, as he had moved over his body to pepper light kisses all over the back of his neck. "S-Shit...W-want...more please...M-Mibuchi...~" He moaned out suddenly, causing a shiver to go down his spine at how desperate Takao sounded. "Call me Reo, Kazunari." He rasped breathlessly before suddenly shoving his fingers in deeper and gaining a loud cry from the man below him. "Reo~!" Smirking deviously, Reo started thrusting his fingers in deeper and faster while Takao's silk like walls squeezed his fingers. "Let's see if I can make you cum with just my fingers, first..." Clenching the bed silk sheets underneath his naked body, Takao's eyes went wide and he looked over his shoulder at the smirking Shooting Guard. "B-But-ahh~!" He suddenly screamed, body lifting to press his sinful fingers against that fucking wonderful spot again. "F-fuck right there, again please~!" Reo chuckled, quite pleased with how fast he found Takao's sweet spot and started ramming his fingers into that spot, relishing in the lewd sloshing sounds his ass was making from being so full of lube. "Here~?" He purred, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the spot that was making him scream and cry out in that beautiful voice of his. "Y-YES~!" He shouted, head thrown back as his legs spread open wider, as if begging for more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So he gave him more, but he had to grip his own cock to sate some of the intense lust he was feeling toward the smaller male otherwise he was afraid he'd cum far too early. No, he wanted this to last so he could thoroughly please Takao and himself. And from the looks of Takao's leaking cock, he was doing a pretty good job of it. Suddenly, he began scissoring his fingers inside his ass to stretch it just a bit wider for him while still thrusting them against that spot that drove his little Hawk crazy. "Do you want to cum, Kazunari?" Reo purred, licking over the back of his neck slowly. "Y-Yes...~!" He whined, bucking back against his fingers to push them in deeper. "Then cum~" Reo smirked and suddenly slammed his fingers against that spot relentlessly, his free hand moving from bracing itself on the bed to rubbing and pinching his nipple. He held himself up on his knees, watching Takao throw his head back and scream so loudly Reo was glad the house had thick walls. Looking down between his legs he saw his cock squirting thick ropes of cum on formally clean silk sheets quite heavily. "Ah so pent up~ How do you feel, Kazunari?" He licked his ear softly, feeling his ass clenching around his fingers so tightly it was as if he didn't want Reo to pull them out. "H-Haaah...~" Falling face first on the bed, his ass was only held up in the air by Reo's fingers and his other hand moving from his chest to his hips to keep him up. "S-so good..." He mumbled, resting his cheek against the sheets and then pulled his arms to curl around his head, his bangs stuck to his sweat slicked forehead. "Good~ Now for the best part." He purred, pulling his fingers from his ass slowly eliciting a low whine from Takao as he missed feeling so full there. "Are you ready? I am going to take you~" Gripping his hips firmly, he ground his standing erection against his wet hole, the younger basketball player shivering in anticipation and slowly growing hard once more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What are you waiting for, fuck me~" He looked over his shoulder with a challenging smirk, and that caused Reo to snap a little as he suddenly thrust the entire hard shaft into his tight hole. "AHH~!" Silvery-blue eyes went wide as he was suddenly stuffed full by an impressively long and thick shaft, toes curling just as fingers clenched the sheets so tightly his knuckles went white. Reo hissed in pleasure at the sudden tightness surrounding his cock, having to take a moment to keep himself from blowing his load too soon. "F-fuck..." He groaned, biting his lip softly as Takao pushed against his hips eagerly. "R-Reo, fuck me please~" Takao moaned, looking over his shoulder with half lidded eyes filled with lust and face flushed deliciously. "How could I say no to such a face~?" He purred seductively before he suddenly pulled out nearly entirely before shoving himself back in with a low groan. "Fuck, how can you stay so tight after I fingered you so long~?" He questioned with a breathless chuckle, rocking into his smaller body hard and /Gripping the sheets tightly, as if trying not to fly forward with how hard Reo was going on his ass, Takao managed to laugh but it was breathless and cut off by his own moans. "Y-You're too fucking big...! Shit, don't stop~" He moaned out loudly and tried to slam back against his thrusts to take him in deeper, wanting him to hit that spot that made him see stars not too long ago. He was already hard again, thank God for teenage hormones. "Let me see your face, while I fuck you senseless Kazunari~" Reo suddenly stopped making him whine and start to protest, before he suddenly pulled out and flipped Takao on his back. "NNGH~!" He grit his teeth as Reo shoved back into his ass, Reo stretching his legs out to lie on his shoulders before he began pounding into his ass, making sure to slam in balls deep each time. "A-ahh, t-that's better~" Reo groaned, reaching up to brush his bangs away from his face, panting just as hard as Takao as he fucked him hard. "R-Reo!" Takao cried, his feet locking behind Reo's head. In response, Reo leaned down to press their lips together in a heated, lustful tongue filled kiss. "M-Mnngh!" The younger reached up and thread his fingers in the Shooting Guard's long raven hair, both drooling messily but not able to give a single fuck as Reo fucked him thoroughly just like he wanted. Takao's legs bounced against Reo's back with each hard thrust, the Point Guard barely able to focus on anything except the loud lewd sloshing and slapping sounds his ass made with each slam. "M-Mmnn...~" It felt so good, his ass was so full and his wet walls felt almost stimulated. Opening his glossy silvery-blue eyes, he cast a glance at the fallen bottle of lube and noticed the label./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stimulant for him and her...Shit no wonder it feels so good..." Kazunari thought to himself with a groan, eyes closing once more as he felt him push his legs down against his chest more and thus raise his ass up a little more. Suddenly, he was seeing stars as Reo's cock slammed right into that spot again. "AHH~!" He pulled from the kiss, eyes going wide as Reo relentlessly pound into that spot. "T-there~! Oh fuck Reo yes there more again please~!" He begged shamelessly, Reo reaching down to grip his cheeks and spread them open, giving him better access to his tight ass. "O-oh, I can feel you squeezing me so tightly every time I hit this spot...Does it feel good Kazunari~? Come on, tell me~" Reo purred, licking his ear as he stopped thrusting, only to grind the head of his cock against that spot and Takao could barely tell the difference between the lube in his ass and the precum dripping from the slit of the larger man's cock. "Y-Yes, fuck oh God you feel so amazing inside me~" Takao rasped out breathlessly, trying to grind back against him but Reo held him down firmly. "You have such a slutty mouth Kazunari, mmmn I can't wait to see what that mouth can do on my cock..." He groaned, leaning down to press his lips against Takao's in a deep, slow kiss as he gave him slow, shallow thrusts that drove him just as mad. "R-Reo...!" He moaned against his lips, desperately desiring more friction. "P-please, need to cum, hngh!~ A-again, fuck me please~!" He begged lewdly, looking up at Reo with such a needy face he couldn't help it. "How flexible are you, Kazunari?"br /Blinking in confusion, he opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a loud scream when his legs were suddenly pushed off his shoulders. Reo gripped under his knees tightly and pushed them down against the bed, causing Takao's lower body to rise up and his head to bend forward, the only part of his body left on the bed was his shoulders and head. "This position-"Before he could protest any further Reo sat up over him and began pounding into him with a new found vigor, silencing his protests and causing even louder screams to erupt from his sinful mouth. "Nnn, look Kazunari, your cock is leaking all over you now~" Reo purred, looking down between Takao's legs. He did the same, and flushed hard when he saw the hard flesh pointing right at him, the profusely leaking tip dripping all over his muscular torso. "I-I am gonna cum o-on myself like this!" His eyes widened as Reo gave a rather hard thrust against his prostate, and a loud scream ripped from his throat. "Exactly, ahh you're squeezing me so tightly too you must be close~" He purred, feeling his own hard cock throbbing inside his ass as he fucked him. "I can't wait to stuff you full of cum, Kazunari. I wonder what face you'll make when you feel my cum filling you up, God I spent all week imagining you like this, I must say it's so much better than I ever imagined...~" He moaned, licking his lips and then looking down to watch his cock slide into Takao's abused /Practically sobbing in pleasure as he was fucked so hard, Takao looked up at him with teary silvery-blue eyes and whimpered. "I-I need to cum so bad, please~" Reo groaned at the seductive begging, eyes closing for a moment before he suddenly slammed so hard against Takao's ass, he was sure it was bright red and probably bruised. But that didn't matter to him, it felt so good he couldn't help it. Throwing his head back, Takao screamed Reo's name in pure ecstasy and said man watched the thick seed splash across Takao's chest and face, unable to help himself either from how tight his ass got, in just a few more thrusts he was cumming with a loud moan of the boy he was fucking so senseless. Takao's body jolted and he cried out softly as he felt the cum explode inside his ass, tensing up before relaxing as some of the burning hot liquid leaked from his stuffed ass./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shuddering, Reo released his legs and they uncurled slowly, straightening out on either side of Reo's body. "H-Haaah...fuck..." Takao rasped, chest heaving as he panted hard from probably the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. Panting just as hard, both covered in a fine sheet of sweat, Reo slowly slipped his hands over Takao's hips and pulled out, watching with a hungry lick of his lips as his seed mixed with the blue lube drained from his hole slowly. "Ahh, shall we shower~?" Takao looked up at him, blinking softly before he nodded. "Y-Yeah, a shower sounds good..." He grabbed Reo's hand, and the two went off to the bathroom to clean up...br /And ended up having another round, it was hard to resist the faces he made when Reo cleaned out his ass~br /Reo added Lust, to his list of Sin's, and it was his Little Hawk's entire fault./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In the end, Takao ended up texting his mom that he was spending the night at a friend's and would be back Sunday evening at the latest, he didn't mention he had gone to Kyoto because of the likelihood that she'd freak out on him. And ask why, and well...Why was currently holding him to a bare, muscular chest as they slept together on clean silk sheets, thankfully not naked. Reo had given him a shirt to wear and...Nothing more, while Reo slept in his /Takao still didn't understand why it felt so nice to be held like this...Or why it felt so good to sleep with Reo, he wasn't thinking of Shin-Chan once...Just /Meh, he'd think more of it tomorrow, for now...He really needed to sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(Lookin for a full time Beta Monkey o3o Anyone interested? I don't like asking my friend to do it for me that much so I did it myself and I am still not entirely confident I got everything ^^; Anyways though, this might be a 7 Chapter story-like, the 7 Sins and all that shit. Maybe not EVERY chapter will have smut in it, or it might who knows~ Tomorrow I will work on An Unlikely Deal's sequel and the next chapter to The Giant's of Yosen and their Mascots)/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3 My Sin is Pride

The morning after, to say the least, was...weird. Takao had never woken up to breakfast in bed served by a half naked man before. He liked the idea, but he had always thought he'd be doing it with Shin-Chan...Not Reo Mibuchi of all people. Of course he appreciated not having to get out of bed to eat, his entire lower body...ached like a bitch. It was all that stretching during their little...okay long session, he was sure of it! God, he'd never been put in that sort of position...ever.  
He blushed at the mere thought of what they did the night before and lowered his head a little and shivered when Reo rubbed his back softly, looking down at the younger male. "What's wrong~?" He chirped, tilting his head to get a better view of the Point Guard's face but Takao looked away further to avoid him. "Nothing..." He mumbled before taking a bite out of whatever fancy food he was fed-he didn't know what it was but it looked good and tasted good too. "If you're sure, then..." Reo mused softly, eyes lingering for a little longer before he took a drink of his orange juice. "Would you like a shower, Kazunari-Kun~?" He chirped, and Takao looked up at him slowly and blinked at the rather...lustful smile on his face. "...Yeah, I am."

So shower sex was amazing, Takao was amazed neither of them slipped during that morning romp and despite his aching body he quite liked it. He certainly came hard enough to know he liked it...~ Afterwards Reo gave him some old clothes that somewhat fit him while his were cleaned by the maids the two just sat in bed in a mildly comfortable silence. Eventually, Takao broke it.  
"So...we're just friends with benefits, right? No strings attached and all that?" He finally asked that question, and he could have sworn he saw Reo frown before pursing his lips curtly. "...I suppose." What the hell was that supposed mean? Takao blinked before glancing away. "Alright then." From the sounds of it, it seemed like all he wanted was someone to fuck while he thought about Akashi, and Takao be fucked while thinking of Midorima...Though, he was pretty sure his mind was fully on Reo during...that time together.  
Sighing, Takao flopped down on his back and closed his eyes. "I should probably go home..." He muttered softly, then he felt Reo's hand rubbing his thigh. "Would you like a massage? You can probably barely stand right now after all that we did today and last night..." Damn straight, he hadn't felt this kind of burn since his first time pushing the rickshaw for Midorima. A massage sounded nice, actually... "Alright..." He muttered softly, letting his eyes slide shut as Reo moved over his smaller body but just over his lower legs. He felt another hand on his other thigh and bit the inside of his cheek when he started feeling those hands rubbing his aching thighs and he tilted his head back and then sighed in pure bliss at the rather pleasant feeling of his muscles relaxing under those strong callused fingers.

"Neh, Kazunari flip over so I can rub your back..." Reo purred in his ear softly, eliciting a shiver from the boy under him before Takao complied and rolled over onto his chest. He crossed his arms and laid his forehead down on them with a soft sigh as Reo sat on his legs and began running his hands up his clothed sides, causing the shirt he was wearing to ride up and reveal some of his pale flesh. Reo smirked, but said nothing as he started rubbing the kinks out of his muscles. "Mnn...~" He almost moaned out in bliss as he was given a beautiful massage from the rather beautiful man on top of him. Ah, he felt so lazy...Was it okay to be lazy like this for a time? He had just lost the Winter Cup, and he had just gone through the most rigorous workout of his life the night before. Though, it was the most pleasurable experience too...

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt Reo kissing down his bare back to a very special place, and for some reason he found himself blurting out randomly. "Do you have any video games to play?" Reo seemed to freeze behind him, before he heard a chuckle slip from Reo's tempting lips. "Of course..." He helped Takao up to his feet and led him over to his entertainment system, where he had just about every game system possible. "Presents from family-they think that I should do more than just play basketball in my free time." He opened up a small door that flashed a lot of video games for each system. "Well, all your family insanely rich?" He snickered as he knelt down and started looking through them for anything fun to play. "Stupidly so." Reo replied back with a calm smile, watching Takao rather...intently. "Is that...so..." He trailed off, noticing Reo's stare they kept their silvery and emerald eyes locked before Reo leaned forward slowly, and soon Takao found himself doing the same until they were kissing.  
It wasn't lustful, it was slow and gentle and Takao found himself moving closer to Reo until the two were pressed together. But when Takao felt a tongue against his lips he suddenly pulled away with a gasp for air. He gripped Reo's forearms firmly, staring up into Reo's mildly confused emerald eyes before he glanced away and coughed. "So about that PS4..." Reo slowly smiled and released Takao's waist so he could resume searching through the games.

So, Reo didn't totally suck at the game,but he was totally demolished by Takao. In the end, they decided on Dead Or Alive and it just so happened that close combat games were Takao's specialty. Naturally, he didn't tell Reo that when they started~  
"...I feel like I've been conned." His pride had certainly been more than bruised, and Reo was just now noticing his extra Sin: Pride.  
"If I conned you, I would have made a bet." He pointed out casually causing Reo to twitch in mild irritation. "True enough..." He muttered and scratched the back of his neck softly.  
Soon though, an evil glint flickered in his emerald hues and before Takao knew it he was pinned down on the bed in a fierce kiss. "Mmmfgh!" He gripped the bed sheets tightly as his mouth was forced open by an eager tongue, a small muffled moan slipping from his busy lips before letting his eyes slide shut and he nipped at the older man's tongue that was currently exploring his mouth quite eagerly.

It wasn't long before Takao was on top of Reo, bits of their clothes slowly thrown away until just underwear remained in the way and Takao was slowly grinding their clothed erections together. Reo held Takao's hands, helping him by rolling his hips up into Takao's slowly. "Mmnn, you're so sexy...~" Reo purred lewdly, looking over his slender but muscular body. "Heh..." Takao smirked slightly and looked over his slightly sweat glistened body. "Mnn, gotta say the same to you~" He moaned out and throbbed against his clothed erection lewdly, causing a small chuckle to slip from the long haired man's lips. Reo pulled his hands from Takao's though and gripped his ass firmly, giving the cheeks a firm squeeze and eliciting a sweet cry from Takao before he pulled forward enough to let him grind his confined erection against the boys ass fervently. "The more you tease me, the more I am going to pummel your ass~" He chuckled lightly and the Point Guard whimpered softly. "Then let go so I can take it off~" Reo did as he was asked, watching eagerly as he got off his lap and turned around. Slowly, he pulled his underwear off giving the Shooting Guard teasing views of his pale, plump ass.  
Reo eagerly pulled his own underwear off, sighing in bliss when his cock was freed from his tight underwear. "Mm..." Takao eyed him up greedily before he pushed his underwear down to his knees-but instead of slipping them off entirely he bent over and laid his head on the bed. Reo watched with wide eyes as Takao gripped his own ass and pulled the cheeks apart to reveal his quivering hole. "Please...fuck me senseless...~" He begged shamelessly, and Reo was sure if he were younger he would have cum just from seeing that alone.

Takao gasped when his hands were suddenly pulled from his ass but held behind his back firmly, and let out a loud erotic scream when he felt his hard erection slam into his ass with a loud clap from the others sack spanking his ass. "AHH~!" His eyes nearly rolled back when he felt so full from having his cock shoved up his ass, but didn't have time to relish in the feeling when Reo started pounding in and out of him wildly. "Scream even louder for me, Kazunari~ Let the whole mansion know how much you love it when I fuck you." He demanded firmly, and Takao let out a wild cry when he felt his nipple pinched by Reo's free hand. "Mngh~! F-fuck, nngh! R-Reo...~" He whined lewdly, bucking back against his cock to try and send him in deeper. He writhed on the bed under him as he fucked his ass wildly, surely intent on making it impossible to walk for days. Suddenly, he brushed against a certain spot that drove Takao insane. "T-there~! Oh fuck please h-hit that spot again~" He cried, but then whined when Reo started ignoring it on purpose. "Beg me, Kazunari." He licked his ear softly and Takao whimpered.  
"P-please, fuck that spot hard until I am screaming your name and nothing else...I'll do anything just please fuck me there again...~" He whined and ground back against his cock. "Anything?" He asked huskily in his ear, giving it a teasing nip.

Takao nodded fervently in reply, and soon found himself feeling empty when Reo pulled out. "What are you-gah!" He was pulled from the bed and stumbled along with Reo until he was shoved against the glass door that led out to his balcony. His eyes widened and his face flushed deeply. "What's wrong, you said anything, right~?" He licked his ear and let his hand slide up his chest slowly. "I-I did..." He rasped, looking down at the ground with wide eyes. "Don't worry, its hard to see anything down there...Unless you like having your slutty body on display?" He chuckled, gripping Takao's cock and making him let out a loud moan and buck into his hand. "I...I like it...~" He blushed causing Reo to let out a deep chuckle. "Good boy..." Takao screamed as Reo slammed into his ass, somehow hitting his prostate causing the Point Guard to nearly cum right then and there from the ecstasy. "S-so good~!" He gasped as Reo furiously pound into his spot with each thrust.  
Takao was nearly drooling on himself from how good it felt, he wasn't sure exactly what it was though. Either the thick rod fucking his ass so hard his cheeks went red, or the cool glass rubbing against his hard nipples with each hard thrust. "I-I think I am gonna cum...~" He mewled, bucking back against his thrusts and spreading his legs out lewdly wide. "Already~? I've made you so sensitive..." He chuckled in his ear huskily and reached around to grip his throbbing cock firmly. "I'll let you cum if you ask nicely~" He sang in his ear happily, and groaned when his ass clenched up around him. "R-Reo, p-please let me cum, I need to so badly...~" He whined, feeling pre-cum leaking in his ass from the hard cock up his ass, making the fucking even slicker and sounded even more lewd. "Good boy."He released his cock and slammed into his prostate so hard Takao's eyes rolled back and he screamed loudly, back arching into a perfect curve as he came on the glass door hard, his ass clenching up so much he could hear Reo groan before slamming in one more time and releasing his seed deep inside Takao's ass, a familiar warm and full feeling coming from it.

"F-fuck...~" He panted hard as the two slid to the floor and Reo finally released his hands so he could rub his mildly sore wrists. Cum smeared on his chest, but he didn't care in this state of bliss he was in. "Haah...we should play games more often..."Reo chuckled quietly, and soon they were both laughing their ass's off for no apparent reason.

(I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
I WAS OUT OF SMUT IDEAS FOR PRIDE AND THIS MIGHT NOT HAVE MADE THE BEST SENSE BUT THE SMUT SCENE WAS PROVIDED BY MY INSANE SCOTTISH FRIEND SHANNY  
THANK HER FOR GIVING ME THE FUCKING ON THE DOOR IDEA  
REVIEW  
I WILL WORK ON MY YOSEN STORY AND UPDATE THIS AFTER THAT  
I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A FULL TIME BETA MONKEY PLEASE)


	4. Chapter 4 My Sin is Gluttony

By the time Sunday came around, Takao and Reo had gone at it at least 10 times. Maybe 11, Takao had trouble keeping track, but he did know the last round before he went home was one of the best.  
Reo had bought him a ticket back home for Takao since it was a bit pricey, Takao tried to reject the offer but Reo had already gotten it so he went with it. When he got home his parents nor sister questioned where he'd gone, they were entirely clueless to the fact he'd been off in Kyoto having wild sex, playing video games and eating food that probably cost more than his house was pretty satisfied, content with the situation even/

When Monday came around though, that's when Takao felt anything but content.

Like nothing had actually happened, Takao walked into the locker rooms and changed into baggy shorts and a shirt to practice in. For once, his eyes didn't cast a single glance at Midorima when he was undressed, and that kind of unnerved Takao the more he thought about it. But for now he brushed it off and headed into the gym with the rest of the team. He rubbed his face, eyes narrowing and erasing his thoughts of Reo for the time being. He had practice to focus on, after all. Miyaji-Senpai's brother was a pretty tough Captain, they couldn't afford to not be on their toes.

Yuya wanted them to run a mock game, Takao had no problem with that because once more he was teamed up with Midorima and he knew they'd demolish the other team together, like they always did.  
But the first pass Takao sent Midorima was sketchy, rough and he could tell Midorima sensed something was off by that brief but obviously confused glance before the ball flew from the half court and landed in the net-but they all heard the ball scratch against the rim on the way through. They all looked at Takao for a moment, but he just wiped his face and acted like nothing was wrong. "What?" He rose a brow, but Midorima said nothing and simply looked away as he pushed his glasses up. "Nothing."

Practice went on and no one said a thing to Takao because the passes went through and they successfully beat the crap out of the other team. Which was just Yuya and Kimura's sibling verses Takao and Midorima. But still, they could have done better if Takao hadn't been so off during practice.

That was what was plaguing him while he washed the sweat off his tired body, eyes staring blankly down at the drain before finally closing his eyes.  
He felt like he betrayed them all, because he slept with the enemy, he started a relationship of sorts with the enemy. He felt like an enemy himself and that was messing him up, it was making it hard for him to send Shin-Chan his passes anymore because of his guilt for what he did. It was killing him, and the team.  
He had to figure out what to do next before he gets worse.  
Gritting his teeth silently, Takao turned the water off and got out only to find himself the last one in the locker room.  
"...How long was I in there?" He mumbled to himself quietly before getting dressed and grabbing his bag, half wondering if Midorima left school without him as well.

When he arrived at the rickshaw, he was pleasantly surprised to find Midorima waiting for him inside the wooden cart. "Shin-Chan, sorry to keep you waiting~!" He sang, trying to act as normal as possible. Midorima lifted his head, a can of Red Bean Soup in his hand, and merely stared at him before speaking. "Whatever, are you coming over today?" He asked curtly, and Takao had almost forgotten he usually came over on Monday's to study and play video games at Midorima's.

"Oh...Not today sorry, totally forgot I gotta help my mom with something at home!" He laughed softly before sitting down on the bike. "You're not going to do Rock Paper Scissors?" Midorima asked, brows furrowed but Takao couldn't see the frown on his lips either. He didn't want to look at him right now anyway. "Nah, not up for losing today." He chuckled lightly before slowly pushing off, but found it easier than before.

Maybe 10 or 11 rounds of sex strengthened his legs some.

The ride was pretty silent; Takao could vaguely hear the sounds of Midorima sipping his can until he heard him crush it in his hand. Glancing over his shoulder, Midorima was just looking off to the side with his lucky item in hand-apparently today it was a purple toy mushroom, probably out of Alice in Wonderland.  
He looked handsome, yet Takao didn't feel his heart fluttering like it usually did when he looked at Midorima. Looking away before he was noticed, Takao himself frowned at the fact before letting out a quiet sigh through his nose. Midorima noticed that, but he said nothing of it.

Something was wrong with Takao, and it was slightly affecting his work as a player on the team but not entirely that Midorima felt like he needed to say anything, Takao would figure it out. He had some things of his own to figure out, but they weren't bothering him as much as Takao because Midorima himself was as oblivious to his feelings as he was to everyone else's. At least in terms of romance.

Soon Takao dropped him off, and was peddling off to his own home. Midorima watched his back vanish in the distance before finally going inside to start his homework and Takao was alone with his thoughts. Not a good thing today, really.  
When Takao got home, he managed to slip past his parents and little sister and made it to his room without issue. Ah, what issue would there be? None really, he could probably like to them just as poorly as Midorima and they'd likely leave him alone...Takao rarely had problems like this, no one would really know how to deal with this, and he'd never tell them why that would end...poorly. It's not like his parents would disown him if they found out he liked guys, he didn't think they'd do that but he did think they wouldn't be all that pleased grand kids aren't in the cards anymore.

Flopping down on his bed with a groan, his bag slipped from his hands and landed on the floor. Right as it did, his phone vibrated in his pocket eliciting another groan from the young man before he slowly fished it out and checked to see who texted him.  
"Reo..."

_This weekend was truly lovely, care to have another with me? You can stop by whenever you wish~_

Takao couldn't bring himself to respond, he threw the phone away and stuffed his head in his pillow. "This got way too fucking complicated for a fuck buddy deal!" He internally screamed, gripping his hair and looking ready to tear it out from frustration.

Little did he know, Reo was going through some issues of his own.

Unlike Takao Reo was having no problem with the relationship they had going, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed his feelings toward his Sei-Chan hadn't changed at all. Now when he looked at Akashi...His affection toward him didn't seem as strong as before, and after taking Takao so many times it was him he thought of when that thing called Teenage Hormones come into play.

It had been an hour of waiting for Takao's reply, and nothing, was he choosing to ignore him because he was ashamed of what they did? Maybe he was breaking it off...Thinking that made him a little angry for some reason.

Growling to himself quietly, emerald eyes narrowed before he sat his phone down on the nightstand by his lavish bed. He would not be the one spamming someone with texts for attention; he would not be that...desperate.  
Yet all he could think about was his Little Hawk underneath him, writhing, screaming, crying and begging for more. Sadly, that was also why the only piece of clothing he was wearing was now forming a bulge between his legs. "Ahh..." Sighing, the shirtless Shooting Guard laid his arm over his eyes for a moment to try and clear his head of the erotic images in his mind.

Yeah, so not working.

Pulling his arm away Reo reached down and unzipped his school slacks, releasing his hardened cock from its confines with a relieved sigh. Taking his ridged member into his callused hand the raven haired man moaned softly in bliss before stroking it to full hardness. "Kazunari..." Closing his eyes, an image of his Little Hawk on top of him with that cocky, but damn sexy little smirk on his sweaty face appeared in his mind. Reo started stroking his cock in tune with the image of Takao bouncing on his cock, fist as tight as his ass was around his erection.  
_"A-ahh~! Reo~"_ The imaginary Takao moaned as he spread his legs wide while bouncing on him wildly and Reo decided to imagine him with one of Reo's shirts on, naturally it was way too big for him though and was pretty much see through with all the sweat collecting on his body from the exertion. For some reason, Reo found that incredibly hot.  
Reo stroked himself faster, pre-cum aiding him by making is slicker. Bucking his hips forward, his image of Takao let out a loud cry as his eyes went wide.  
"Ahnngh~! S-so hot, ahh right there Reo please!" He begged and Reo smirked and licked his dry lips. "Mnngh...fuck my cute Little Hawk..." He groaned lowly as his stroking got faster and his fist tighter.

Finally letting out a loud moan, Reo imagined himself filling Takao up with his hot cum as he came on his hand and chest profusely. His stroking slowed down considerable as he rode out his orgasm before cumming to a stop entirely.  
Lifting his hand, he opened his eyes while panting softly and stared at the sticky liquid dripping from his hand."Ah...I want him so much..." He was addicted to Takao after the first taste...

Another Sin of his, Gluttony.

(LOOKY LOOKY I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO UPDATE QUICKLY BETWEEN MY LAST ONE THOUGH IT WAS KINDA SHORT  
BUT I GOT IN SOME MILD SEXINESS  
ALBEIT ITS NOT AS HOT AS SOME OF MY OTHER WORK IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED.  
Ahem, thank you luceaudrey your idea meshed in well with my idea for Gluttony Envy and Wrath, and thank you to all who have shown your love for my story I appreciate it greatly~! I'd love to hear more from ya guys, and I am still looking for a Beta Monkey too :'D Enjoy, next is The Giant's of Yosen and Their Mascots, then I am back to this story to update!  
An Unlikely Deal's sequel is on hold until I figure out what the fuck my idea was, totally forgot it xwx; )


	5. Chapter 5: My Sin is Envy

It had been two weeks and Reo was getting kind of pissed off, he'd avoided seemingly like a needy girlfriend by only sending one more text after that last one, and it was literally just to tell him he was going to be busy this weekend. Well, busy as in Sei-Chan wanted to do some weekend training to make up for their loss.  
Damn had that been a long weekend, his aches had aches for a good two days.

Now he was better though, and he was going to see his Little hawk and figure out why he was so painfully obviously ignoring him. Not to say he was obsessed or anything...  
Just a little curious as to why he'd stop such a pleasurable deal.

Tokyo was not as nice as Kyoto in terms of beautification, but Reo liked it all the same. The train ride there was longer than he liked, he thought the bullet train would be faster but maybe it was just because Reo was left alone to his thoughts the whole way there. None of his thoughts were pleasant, all around the Shutoku Point Guard and the things he wanted to do with him, as well as do to him.  
Reo wanted to take him to the Spring festival coming up soon in Kyoto, he wanted to play stupid games that usually conned you out all your cash (Like that could happen to Reo) eat unhealthy but tasty food (not as much as Nebuya though) and watch the fireworks with him.  
But with his little birdy not answering his texts, that was going to be really difficult.

Reo figured Shutoku would have weekend practice same as Rakuzan did, so he went to the high school but found the gym empty. He knew it was probably really bold of him to go right in but he wanted to see him, screw it if the other team members in Shutoku saw him and weren't pleased.  
Yet no one was there, so Reo took to walking the streets for any signs of Takao. It was stupid, he'd never gotten his address before just his phone number...He could wander for hours and never see him or even walk by his house.

And yet, he found him. Standing outside a gate was Takao with Midorima. Takao was sitting on top of what Reo believed was a rickshaw and Midorima was climbing out the back, both looking a bit worn out. Stopping by the wall around another house, he pulled himself back some and watched from over the corner with narrowed emerald eyes.  
He couldn't hear them, but he could see how Midorima was frowning at Takao so it seemed like his Little Hawk was getting scolded for something-but then it happened. Takao got up, walked up to Midorima and planted a kiss that Reo had received before, and Midorima would be a fool not to like it.  
Apparently he did, because he saw his arms slowly come around his waist and he pulled him closer into a deeper kiss. Reo took a step back and pressed his back against the wall, biting down on his lip hard enough it bled and trailed down his jaw.  
That didn't stop the pain, the anger, the jealousy from seeping into every part-every crevice of his body.  
He was so frustrated he could cry.

So why did he look back? Why did he look to see Takao looking up at Midorima with such a loving expression in his eyes, why did he watch them go inside the house and why didn't he leave for an hour? Why did he just stand there and stare down at the sidewalk with a blank expression and an aching chest.  
It just hurt so much, he'd never felt a pain like this, not even when he lost to Seirin during the Winter Cup...It was driving him crazy.  
So then Takao was ignoring him, because he was finally getting who he really wanted...

Wiping his mouth, he stared at the blood on his hand before sighing and smashing his fist against the wall. Hard enough he was sure it was going to bruise, he pulled his hand back and started walking back to the train station, deciding it was time to go home.

"Envy was not a Sin I ever wanted to experience...Shintaro Midorima...You'd best treat him well, or I'll kill you myself."

(Totally shorter than I meant-I bet you guys wanna see some more smut right? Welp, there will be smut-in My Sin is Sloth~ Stay tuned for more and show your love to make me wanna write this more~!  
Still looking for a Beta monkey that doesn't mind correcting errors in yaoi smut scenes :'D )


	6. Chapter 6 My Sin Is Sloth

Miyaji's brother was from Rome in a past life, that Takao was sure of. Weekend practice was utter hell and Takao was pretty sure if he didn't drive this rickshaw every damn day his legs would ache even more than he already did. Well, he had to admit that Yuya was one hell of a Captain but he honestly thought Midorima would end up Captain after Otsuba graduated.  
He didn't make Midorima play rock paper scissors with him for who drove today, he knew he'd lose anyway, and the green haired man seemed more tired than usual. The drive was long and hard but painfully silent, he knew he'd been off his game and still was really and that the whole team was starting to become affected by it. He didn't want to get kicked off the team, that was the last thing he wanted but Yuya had a temper and he wasn't able to fix himself yet.  
He didn't know if he could.

"Where we are, Shin-Chan." Takao huffed, flopping against the bike as Midorima crawled out of the rickshaw and adjusted his bag. Turning to Takao, Midorima looked like he wanted to say something and Takao just closed his silvery eyes and waited for him to hear the scolding Yuya was likely going to give him any day now.  
"Your performance at practice has been getting worse and worse Takao, if this keeps up there will be repercussions so whatever is distracting you so much needs to be taken care of." He informed the other simply, but all he got was silence. Midorima opened his mouth to speak again, but it died in his throat as Takao got off the rickshaw with an unreadable expression. He walked up to Midorima, closer than the Shooting Guard would normally be okay with, and suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.  
Midorima froze for a moment, green eyes as wide as they could go and body as tense as a string being pulled tight.

Takao was so scared right now, because he'd probably just risked his safety of being Shin-Chan's best friend because of his own fucked up feelings. Yet after a while, he could feel arms around him and he could feel him kissing back and it seemed like everything was okay.  
It wasn't, but he could pretend it was for now.  
"Is your family home?" He asked when they pulled away to breathe, and when Midorima shook his head no he instantly pulled him inside.

It was a bit different than with Reo, Midorima went slower despite the desperate, hot kisses they shared on the way to Midorima's large bed. Midorima did most of the work strangely, when they got to bed he'd slipped Takao's shirt off and was tracing his chest as he kissed Takao's neck. The smaller man had his head tipped back, letting out soft moans when he touched his sensitive nipples.  
It was ever so soft, so quiet Midorima wouldn't have heard it if not for being so close to Takao's face, but he heard Takao moan a name that was not his own.  
_"Reo." _  
Midorima froze and so did Takao, the room going silent and still before Midorima started to pull away from him. "Takao, you-"Before he could finish his sentence the Point Guard jerked away from him and grabbed his shirt. "I have to go." Takao said breathlessly, pulling on his shirt and grabbing his back before bolting out of there before Midorima could even utter a single word. "Takao!" He called after him, but got nothing but the sound of his front door slamming shut.

When Takao got on that rickshaw and peddled home at the speed of light, he hadn't noticed that the person currently on his mind most of all was actually behind the wall around the corner still, feeling as bad as Takao did at that moment.  
Both of them went home,and both of them stayed in bed for a week, feigning the flu because they just couldn't face their teammates. Reo because his heart ached so much he couldn't make a single shot in the private basketball court behind his mansion, and Takao because he just couldn't believe it.  
_"How could I have fallen in love with him like this...?"_ That was what repeated in his head almost every day he was conscious, the rest being reasons why he shouldn't be in love with him...and reasons he's was in love with him.

_"Haha! I win again!" Takao chirped as he bounced up and down on his seat on the bed, controlled in his hand as Reo glared at the flat screen TV that clearly said KO on his side of the screen, while Winner was on Takao's. "I demand a rematch!" He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest with a small pout. "This would be the third, but I am always up for whipping your ass." Takao grinned impishly at the black haired rich kid, said rich boy cocked a brow before suddenly tackling Takao to the bed and eliciting a loud yelp from the boy. "How about I whip your ass~?" He purred before groping the smaller male's thinly clad ass. "Now wai-Mmff~" His protest was soon cut off by a passionate kiss, that made Takao's mind go blurry and his knees weak._

_"Kazunari-Kun, here." Reo said as he walked into the bedroom, Takao lifting his head from the pillow to blink at the wine glasses of juice. Funny, Takao said he was thirsty and he brought this- "Why are they in wine glasses?" Still, he took one as he sat up letting the blanket slide down his hips. "Doesn't it feel cool to drink from wine glasses?" He rose a brow before taking a sip from his glass. _  
_ It took Takao a moment to process that before he started cracking up in loud laughter. "Eh? What's so funny I was being serious!" That pout wasn't doing him any favors._

_Face buried in the pillow, Takao let out a quiet, blissful sigh as he felt Reo's skilled fingers work on the aching muscles in Takao's back. "Feeling better?" Reo asked as he rubbed down his back slowly, getting a slow nod from the blissfully half asleep Shutoku Point Guard. "So good..." He muttered, a stupid smile plastered on his face._

_"A-ahh...~" Takao moaned as he gripped Reo's shoulders tightly, legs spread wide as he slowly thrust into his hole. He was amazed at how good it felt to be taken so slowly, gently, yet he was seeing stars just as much as he would when Reo would fuck him senseless. "Mmn, Kazunari." Reo moaned into his ear breathlessly, voice low and husky and Takao found himself cumming far sooner than usual. "Reo~!" His eyes watered, and he couldn't figure out why, maybe it just felt that good?_

Takao shoved his head into the pillow, letting out a quiet groan as those images and times flashed through his mind, reminding him of how much he missed Reo..  
It had been so long since he'd seen Reo, it had been a week since that event with Midorima and everything was still fresh in his mind, including the pain. He just couldn't do this anymore.  
Pulling his phone out, he checked the time and decided he could make it to Kyoto before it got too late. So, packing up a quick bag Takao left the house for the first time in a week, ignoring the worried calls from his parents and went to the train station as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Young Master, you've been in here so long perhaps a bit of sun might do you some good?" Reo could hear his butler Usaka from behind the door, but didn't lift his head from the bed at all. Instead, he replied with a muffled "Very well" and Usaka left at that. The butler didn't really believe he'd get up, though.  
Reo had been absent from school and practice for so long, claiming he was down with the flu and everyone believed him, and to avoid any visitors he told his team he was contagious and not to stop by. Thankfully, they didn't, but he felt bad when Kotaro and Akashi sent him a few get well presents.  
But he'd had enough, he'd let this get to him for too long. Coming to terms with his feelings was fine, maybe dealing with that painful rejection was too much for him to handle.  
_"To Hell with this sin called Sloth."_

Getting out of bed, Reo showered and brushed his teeth, cleaning up his face he then brushed out his silky raven hair and noticed it was getting longer than usual, so he'd need to trim it soon.  
However, as he got dressed to go out and practice his free throws, he wasn't aware Usaka had let someone in the mansion. So when he opened the door, and came face to face with Takao, the shocked expression on his face soon turned to anger and the smaller male winced at the glare he was given. "Haha...Hey...Sorry if I caught you at a busy time I just...needed to see you..."  
That didn't help Reo's rage at all.

**SUMIMASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN  
I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS SO STRESSED LAST MONTH WITH WORK AND MONEY AND ADULT THINGS THAT I GOT BUSY AND I COULDN'T WRITE AND WHEN I DID HAVE THE TIME I WAS BRAIN DEAD  
I KNOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE SMUT BUT I COULDN'T WORK IT IN PROPERLY  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DESPISE ME FOR THIS QWQ I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY WORK THOUGH**


	7. My Sin is Wrath My Virtue is Love

Reo had collected all 7 Deadly Sin's by now, he wondered if he'd ever get a virtue at some point though. Today it was so Wrath, he'd never felt so much rage build up inside him even when he lost to that damn cheeky Junpei during the Winter Cup, so this was certainly something.  
He was finally picking himself up back up and that little Hawk just had to show up again and stir up all those crazy little emotions he thought he'd finally taken control of. But the more he stared at Takao the more he felt rage and butterflies bubble and flutter inside his gut and the more he wanted to kick his ass and kiss his lips until he went blue in the face. God, how he hated these conflicting emotions inside him.

"You certainly have a lot of nerve..." Reo said even as he stepped to the side, allowing Takao to come into his lavish bedroom Takao had certainly come to be very familiar with in such a short amount of time. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Takao said with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck before glancing over at the Shooting Guard as he closed the door and Takao vaguely felt afraid that he was going to be murdered...Nah, he could take him.  
Maybe.  
"Look, I am sorry about ignoring you, I needed to...figure some things out." He said slowly, not entirely sure how to word it without it seeming...well, stupid. He looked up and blinked as Reo cocked a brow at him, arms crossed with his lips pursed unhappily. "Figure some things out? You mean figure out if you could get Midorima to fuck you? I think you figured that out, oh don't worry I am not mad that you got the man you love to do you, congrats on that. I just hate being left hanging that's all." He scoffed, looking away from him and not seeming to notice that he had given away the fact he had pretty much hunted down Takao and saw his and Midorima's little kiss.

Takao was more shocked than Reo at that moment, he had seen him kissing Midorima before? How the hell did he find out where Midorima lived anyway!? Oh wait, Akashi probably knew...Still, why would he go looking for him when they were really only fuck buddies to him-it wasn't like Takao wanted more...  
Okay, yeah he wanted more but he came back hoping to at least revive their sexual relationship, AND THEN MAYBE figure out if Reo actually held any romantic feelings for him, but this was clearly signs of jealousy.  
Well, then.

"...You stalked me?" He finally said, wondering what kind of reaction he'd get.  
Well, Reo looked a bit like a bird with its feathers ruffled, looking down at Takao indignantly while his fingers dug into his arms so hard they hurt from Reo trying to keep himself from blushing. "Don't flatter yourself! I went to Shutoku to see if you were dead or not, and when I was on my way back to the train station I saw the start of your little tryst." He said with a scoff, rolling emerald eyes as he looked away from Takao.  
The Little Hawk blinked slowly.  
"The train station is in the opposite direction of Shin-Chan's house if you're coming from Shutoku..." Reo was quick to defend himself with a flustered expression and tinting blush. "I got lost for a while sue me!"  
Takao really didn't believe him.

"Reo...are you jealous?" He snorted, he just couldn't help it, he was being too cute! Of course, that just pissed off Reo even more. "Like hell! There was nothing between us but lust to begin with, why would I be jealous? I could get any ass I wanted to."He retorted with a scoff, narrowing his eyes down at the now rather irritated Takao. "If that were true, wouldn't you be fucking Akashi instead of fucking me?"  
Oh.

Suddenly enraged beyond belief, Reo grabbed Takao's shirt and reared his fist back to strike Takao uncharacteristically, he was usually not the type to resort to violence, but that was a low blow.  
Before he could though Takao yelled. "I said your name!" He froze at the confession, blinking now very confused emerald eyes slowly. "My name?" Did he hear him correctly just then, or was his ears playing tricks on him?  
Takao looked so serious about it though, he didn't think so. "We didn't have sex, before it got far at all I moaned your name and ran out of there. I haven't been to school in a week and all I've thought about is you." He said breathlessly, staring up at Reo's fist warily before his silvery blue eyes trailed back down to a set of familiar emerald hues.  
Slowly he was released, and Reo took a few steps back as he frowned down at the other basketball player. "At some point lust turned into love, if at least one isn't returned I can be fine with the other...If both are gone, I guess I can live with that. I fucked up, I fucked up big time and I understand if you can-Mmf!" Eyes going wide the rest of his confession was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, familiar callused hands cupping his face to hold him in place as Reo kissed him hard, but passionately.

It didn't take long for Takao to start kissing him back, arms slipping around his neck to pull them together quickly, bodies resuming a familiar position of being pressed together until there was no space between them. There was no tongue, it was just pure lip on lip action with soft moans escaping Takao as he felt the pure need through the kiss. Before he could add tongue in Reo pulled away, breath fanning over Takao's lips they were still so close together. "I want you for more than just lust, today I had given up on us being that way but now that you're here...I am never letting you go again, Kazunari..." He murmured softly before pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss before pulling away again so Takao could speak.  
"Then hold me." He replied back with a smile, silvery blue hues glittering softly. Of course, he obliged.

"M-Mmm,ah...That's good..." Reo moaned to himself as he looked between his legs, a small smirk on his lips as he watched Takao's lips around his cock. He had finally gotten to feel that mouth around his dick-so hot and warm and surprisingly skilled. He never took Takao as the type to be so skilled with his mouth besides talking, unless he was thinking of how Reo did it to him that one time...  
His tongue rubbed against the underside of his throbbing erection as his lips slid up and down along the shaft as he sucked hard on the rod itself, causing such intense pleasure Reo couldn't help the groans that escaped his lips. "You're so good, my cute Little Hawk..." He moaned out lustfully, his fingers running through his raven locks. Takao let out a quiet groan around his erection before relaxing his throat, and next thing he knew his entire erection was down his throat. "Fuck!" He cried out loudly, head tossed back as he felt those teasing lips wrap around the base of his cock. "T-that's very good, mnngh, Takao~" Reo said breathlessly, voice still laced with lust as he held his head there for a moment, relishing in the tightness of his throat and how soft it was. His ass was still better by far though.  
Takao took advantage of that by swallowing around his erection, the muscles in his throat constricted around the thick cock down his throat and caused a choked moaning sound to come from the Shooting Guard's lips. "Fuck!" He hissed, looking down into a pair of mischievous silvery-blue hues. "I am going to have to get you for that one..." He said with a lustful smirk, Takao merely smiling as much as he could with a rather full mouth.  
Reo averted his emerald eyes to the ass sticking up in the air,only barely covered by the shirt he was wearing when he came since Reo had dispatched him of his pants and underwear already. Reaching up with his free hand, Takao's eyes went wide and a muffled cry slipped from his full throat as a swift spank was delivered to the side of his plump rear. "Mngh~!" Ah, how he loved those sounds.

But he really wasn't sure how long he'd last with such a talented mouth working on his erection like that, so he gripped his hair firmly and slid him off his now very soaked cock. "Ah!" He gasped for air, panting before he looked up into those lusty emerald eyes. "I think that's enough for now, lie down on your back and hold your legs so I can prepare you, it's been a while hasn't it?" Far too long, but both of them kept that to themselves as Takao got down on his back, holding his thighs up and open so he could get a good view of weeping cock and twitching hole.  
Takao saw him get out a colorful bottle of lube and recalled back to the his and hers he used on him last time, biting his lip at the insane feeling he felt from the delicious friction it seemed to cause on him. "Don't make me wait..." Takao whined out lewdly, head tilted back as Reo took his time lathering his fingers to warm the lube. Raising a brow he got a smirk from the taller man before Takao almost squealed when he felt 2 fingers abruptly shove into his awaiting hole. "Fast enough for you?" He breathed against his ear hotly, getting a moan as a response from the boy under him and an eager nod. "Good." He curled his fingers and instantly started ramming into his prostate with each hard thrust from his fingers. He remembered where it was.  
Instantly Takao was a moaning, writhing mess that could barely hold onto his legs as he worked on his prostate, his cock dripping precum on his toned stomach. "So cute." Reo purred, leaning down and letting the tip of his tongue tease his hardened nipple, swirling around it before taking it in his mouth and sucking."A-ahhh~!" He cried out loudly, back arching into his mouth. "S-So fucking good~" Takao whined softly as Reo moved to the other nipple, licking and sucking on it fervently as his fingers thrust into his hole wildly. So much for preparing him, he was finger fucking him wildly but somehow, it was exactly what Takao wanted, needed.  
"P-Please,I need you now!" Yes, that was enough to get him to stop however.

Pulling his fingers from his ass Reo sat up and lathered his cock up with the lube, coating it and then sat down against the fluffy pillows once more. "Come on then, ride me, show me how much you want my dick." Takao flushed before crawling over to the Shooting guard, moving over his lap the smaller male purred as he rubbed the tip of his erection against his ass, before slowly pushing it into the tight hole. "A-ahhh...~" He tilted his head back, slowly sitting down until his dick was fully inside of his ass, balls pressing against his abused cheeks. Reo groaned and licked his lips, looking over his body before pushing Takao's legs open. "I want a full view, Kazunari~" He teased but his lover didn't shy away from the eyes peering down at where they were joined, in fact he leaned back so Reo could get an even better view of his erection sunk deep within the depths of Takao's heavenly ass. "Ah I can't wait to fill you up again..." Reo growled, voice low and husky, before giving that plump ass a firm smack that elicited a moan from the man firmly planted on his lap. "Cum too fast and I will have to punish you."Takao said with a grin, cheeks flushed, but still able to talk dirty. Good, he liked that.  
"Oh?" He cocked a brow, smirking deviously."I am curious now..." He drawled before a hiss escape his lips when he rocked forward and Takao ground his dick against those soft walls. "Maybe later." He breathed against his ear before blunt nails dug into Reo's shoulders and the real fun began.

Takao was skilled in riding dick, Reo was forced to lean back on his arms entirely because his legs were jelly under his skilled hips. Every time he came down he twisted his hips so perfectly he felt his dick delve deep into the tightest curve of his ass and it was amazing. "Ahhh fuck~"Reo groaned, head tilting back as he was ridden hard, wildly, and he could hear and feel his balls clapping against that teasing ass with each hard bounce. "I can feel you throbbing inside me~" Takao breathed out huskily, not once losing his pace. "I can feel you tightening around me." He purred back huskily, licking those soft lips of his that Takao couldn't resist any longer. "Mmngh~!" Reo moaned into the kiss he was pulled into and instantly their tongues tangled, absentmindedly he could feel Takao's hands feeling up his back and he pulled one arm up to grip his ass. He bucked into him furiously as he came down, the slapping and squelching getting louder and almost drowning out the muffled moans and messy kissing sounds they made. Reo loved every gratuitous moment of it all and growled into the kiss as his tongue swirled around Takao's, able to feel the saliva trailing down his jaw he didn't give a damn about it, just that caring about how good it felt to be with Takao right now. He'd never had sex this wonderful before, and absentmindedly he remembered hearing someone say that sex was better when it was with someone you loved...  
_I guess that isn't far off from the truth..._ He thought to himself with a small smile.

Before Takao could pull away to question the smile he felt against Reo's lips, he was suddenly flipped over and let out a startled yelp into the kiss. His legs flew open against his will but it only made it easier for Reo to start drilling into his ass hard. "MMNGH~!" His scream was muffled by the tongue shoved into his mouth, but he made up for it by dragging blunt nails down a slender but lean back making him shiver under his touch. Takao smirked before nibbling on his tongue, but whined when he pulled from the intoxicating kiss. "Don't worry, I will make sure you never run out of kisses~" He pecked his lips once more before crashing into his sweet spot and got to hear a beautiful scream from his Little Hawk. "And screams." Reo added with a cheeky grin and got a breathless laugh in return. "Keep making me scream and I won't last~" Reo only smirked in return. "Don't worry, we'll be doing this all day~"  
Takao was right though, just a few screams later and Reo was granted with the lovely view of Takao's seed spraying across his chest in heavy thick squirts-it had been too long for them both. His ass tightened around his aching dick and that was it for Reo. "Kazunari!" He cried his name before thrusting in once more, really it was more like slamming in one more time and once he was fully sheathed within his ass he unloaded a thick load cum inside his ass and Takao shuddered with a breathless cry as he felt him get filled with that hot sticky liquid.

Takao took this chance to breathe-but then he noticed that Reo was still quite hard. Tilting his head back to peer up at Reo, he saw that rather familiar mischievous smile and swallowed. "You can't be seri-Ahnngh~!" Oh yes, he was very serious about going alllllll day long~

The sun was low in the sky when they were done and Takao was dead tired, he couldn't even really move honestly he just lied there as Reo positioned him under the covers and snuggled him from behind. "That was a lot of pent up sexual frustration~ I say we never go that long without sex again." Reo pouted against his neck before pressing light kisses to it gently. Takao scoffed, stuffing his head in the pillow. "I need a medic~" He whined and earned a laugh from his lover-was that what they were now...? The thought made Takao pause from the lighthearted moment but Reo seemed to always have perfect timing in more than just his 3-pointers. "I love you my Little Hawk, I am not letting you go ever again..." He squeezed his middle tightly and Takao flushed deeply, but then he turned onto his side so they were facing and kissed his sweaty lover lightly on the lips. He knew he'd like calling him that. "Please don't...I love you too, Reo." Takao whispered against his lips and earned himself a heartwarming smile.  
Midorima now had to be dealt with~

OMAKE TIME BITCHES~

"Shintaro, what a coincidence you like getting coffee here as well?" Akashi said calmly, casually standing behind the green haired ShootingGuard making his hair stand up on end at the familiar voice. "...Why would you come all the way from Kyoto to get coffee here!?"  
Reo really had his ways of hooking people up when he tried really hard~

(FUCK YEAH I FINISHED A STORY FOR ONCE HAHAHAHHAAH  
I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT LOVELY'S I GOT SICK MY PARENTS GOT SICK THEN MY CATS GOT SICK AND WORK GOT HARD AND LIFE SUCKS DON'T EVER GROW UP IT SUUUUUUUUUCKS  
FORGIVE ANY ERRORS PROOF READING MY OWN WORK IS HARD AND STILL NO BETA MONKEYS  
FORGIVE MY LATENESS  
I HOPE YOU LIKED MY ENDING FOR THIS ITS MY FIRST TIME ACTUALLY FINISHING SOMETHING  
I WILL WORK ON UPDATING THE GIANTS OF YOSEN TOMORROW AFTER WORK

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY~)


End file.
